Boo meets Kitty
by kiloflower1
Summary: Boo is now 16... trying to grow up and have a boyfriend... then she runs into Kitty again... *NEW FORMAT*


"Okay, so I'll see you at seven. mm-hm, bye!" Sixteen-year-old Mallory Cooper snapped her green Nokia cell phone closed, and rubbed her temples. She leaned against her locker, and spun the dial. She loaded her books into her blue backpack that was, of course, trimmed with purple. Ever since she had been young, she had been attracted to those colors. Blue, Purple, and then Green.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around, her dark hair sweeping her shoulder as she turned. She turned her dark eyes up into the face of her boyfriend, Robbie Housner. The tall, tan, and athletic junior grinned broadly, and eased his muscular arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Mallory. Got any plans for tonight." He smiled, and placed a gentle kiss against her soft cheek. She sighed, and nodded with regret.  
  
"Actually, yes. I'm babysitting, for Jamie Stewart." She smiled up at him with a shrug of her left shoulder. "You know, that sweet little three-year- old?" She paused, shifting the weight of her backpack. "But not until seven. so if you want to get together before then, just name the place, and time." She suppressed a smile, and in one swift movement he took her backpack, and swung it onto his own back. She relaxed somewhat, laying her head against him.  
  
"Yeah. how about I take you out for dinner? Pick you up at four?" Mallory glanced at her watch, and nodded as they headed out the front door of the school building.  
  
"All right, and then you can drop me off at the Stewarts?" She raised her eyebrows, and studied his face.  
  
"Sure. You won't be late." He smiled, and raised her chin, kissing her lifts softly. "See you at four." He returned her backpack to her, and headed back into the school for basketball practice.  
  
A soft sigh immersed from Mallory's still tingling lips. Robbie's kisses always left her breathless. She glanced down at her backpack, which no longer seemed to embrace her favorite childhood colors, but now it seemed immature.  
  
She slung it over her shoulder, and headed toward her red Ford Focus. Feeling grateful that she had chosen a more sophisticated color to drive in. She threw her pack into the back seat, and stuck the key into the ignition, which lit up the time. "3:00." She thought. "I have an hour to get ready, and." She cast a sidelong glance at her backpack. "And to find a new backpack." She shook her head, and started the car, and headed for home.  
  
Mallory strode into the house, tossing her keys onto the table in the foyer, and her backpack onto the couch. She jogged up the stairs, and went into her room. She glanced at her bed with a smile.  
  
"Kitty!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the bed, and placed her hand on top of her orange cats head. Kitty proceeded to purr and the rub up against her legs when she left. She giggled. "Who said you could come in here, huh?"  
  
She pulled off her school clothes, and threw open her newly furnished oak closet door. Her old one had been so babyish, that she had given it to the Stewarts so that they could put it in Jamie's room. She climbed into a clean pair of khaki pants, and then a navy button up blouse. She surveyed her image in the mirror, and shook her head. She looked nice for a date. but too nice for babysitting. She hung her shirt back up, and traded it for a plain gray shirt, and swapped her khakis for a pair of jeans. She brushed her hair our, and enamored her wrists with playful bracelets, knowing Robbie and Jamie would both love the added touch. She tilted her head to the side, to review her outfit in last time just as the doorbell rang. She pet Kitty goodbye, scribbled out a note for her mom, and dashed down the stairs. She loaded her arms with schoolbooks, and flipped her house key into her purse.  
  
She opened the door just as Robbie was about to ring the bell again. He chuckled, and took her books from her.  
  
"Hey. running late?" He smiled, and kissed her forehead. She nodded emphatically.  
  
"Yeah. sorry. I got side-tracked with Kitty. and you know." She offered a sheepish smile, and followed him to his pick-up truck.  
  
"It's all right." He laughed. "You always did love cats, didn't you?" He smiled. "What was it. cats, and bright colors." He smiled again as they climbed into the truck. She reddened, wishing he hadn't mentioned her backpack. Although it was true. she was getting much too old.  
  
"Yeah. I always did, didn't I." Her voice trailed off, as she gazed at the passing landscape. It was defiantly time to grow up.  
  
  
  
Robbie's fingers laced through Mallory's as the neared the Stewarts house. "I can't believe it's seven already!" Her thoughts exclaimed. Her date was over. The sky was dark, and the air was chilly. If it weren't for Robbie's arm that encircled her shoulders, she would be shivering by now. The trucks headlights flashed against the street sign that told her it was time to say goodbye. Robbie parked in the street so her could walk her to the door. He set her books down on the chair, and puts his arms around her waist.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight, Mallory." He kissed her mouth softly, and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah. so did I." She kissed his cheek, and it was his turn to smile. He released her waist, brushing her cheek gently with his index finger.  
  
"Behave." He smiled, making her laugh softly.  
  
"Don't I always?" She gazed at him, wishing he could stay to keep her company, but decided it wasn't a good idea to even suggest the idea. She was already pressed for time to get her homework done.  
  
"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." With those words, he climbed back into his truck, and headed back into the night. Mallory gazed at the taillights until she couldn't see them any longer.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to herself, with a smile. She turned, and lifted her schoolbooks, and poised to ring the bell.  
  
The door flew open, and Candy Stewart stood behind it, clad in a long red gown, and a lot of jewelry.  
  
"Mallory! Thank goodness. Your mother told me that Robbie was dropping you off, and I was afraid you had forgotten!" Candy ushered her inside, and shut the door.  
  
"You know me better than that, don't you? I love baby-sitting Jamie." Mallory smiled, and Candy paused, as if to comment, but Tom Stewart strode in.  
  
"Ready to go, darling?" He flashed a smile at Mallory. "And how is Miss Cooper?" His eyebrows flew upward in question.  
  
"I'm great. how are you?" She returned the smile. Always having liked the Stewarts as if they were relatives, and an aunt, and uncle.  
  
"I'll be great if we don't miss our reservation!" He smiled, and helped his wife into her jacket. "Jamie is in the playroom watching Toy Story, and we should be home before midnight, and we'll take you home. Mallory nodded.  
  
"Sounds great. have a good time!" She waved, and the Stewarts headed out the door. She watched them drive away, and then leaned against the door with a sigh of relief. It would be time to put Jamie to bed in a half an hour, and then she could study, or watch TV, or do whatever she liked.  
  
Mallory strolled into the large playroom, and spotted Jamie, sitting only to feet from the TV, watching Buzz, and Woody battle it out beneath a car. She sat in a chair, and watched silently for only a few minutes before Jamie noticed her.  
  
"Mallory!" The little blonde haired girl threw her arms around Mallory, who lifted her onto her lap, and hit the pause button for the VCR.  
  
"Hey Jamie! What's happening?" Jamie shoulders bounced up and down with a giggle.  
  
"Woody!" She exclaimed, and wedged her finger into her mouth, showing off a cute smile. Mallory laughed.  
  
"Well, would you like to watch more Woody, or play a game?" Jamie paused, and pulled her finger out of her mouth. She turned and looked at the TV, and then back up at Mallory.  
  
"Both?" She asked hopefully, but Mallory shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo. We've got to get you into your PJ's in a little while." Jamie looked to the TV set once more, before grinning.  
  
"Game!" She squealed, making Mallory chuckle. "All right, game it is." She stood, flicked off the TV, and carried Jamie up to her room. She set her on her bed, and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Okay, what game would you like to play?" She smiled, as her attention caught a few flowers that speckled across Jamie's closet door. The door that had once belonged to Mallory. before she had outgrown it.  
  
"Boo!" Mallory snapped back to attention, and raised her eyebrows, confused.  
  
"What Jamie?"  
  
"Boo!" Jamie exclaimed, and bounced off the bed. She hit the closet door with her fist, and exclaimed again. "Boo!"  
  
A dream flashed in Mallory's mind. A dream she had once had when she was still a baby. She smiled, and walked over to the door.  
  
"All right." She paused. "How do you play Boo?" She smiled, and tickled Jamie's belly, making her laugh. "Like. this?" She covered her face, and then pulled her hands down. "Boo!" Jamie laughed, and copied her.  
  
They played their new game for a little bit longer until Mallory realized that it was time for Jamie to go to sleep.  
  
"All right, Jamie. Time for bed!" Jamie giggled, and got dressed in her light pink PJ's, and climbed into bed. Mallory smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Jamie." She stood, and walked towards the door. Ready to get started on her homework when she heard a sharp cry.  
  
"No!" Jamie whimpered, sitting up and stretching her arms out to Mallory. Mallory yawned, and nodded.  
  
"Your right. I should stay and get a little rest, huh." She sighed, and laid on the floor. "She'll go to sleep in no time with me in here." Mallory yawned and shut her eyes.  
  
  
  
Mallory awoke with a start. Her eyes focused on the closet door that was creaking open. She lifted herself up unto her elbows, and starred at the door. It continued to open, until a large shadowed stretched across the room, and the door shut. Her eyes widened as the form moved towards the bed. She looked at Jamie who was soundly sleeping, and bit back the urge to scream. In one swift movement, the turned on the light, and lifted a near- by chair.  
  
"Who are you???" Her eyes narrowed on a large blue, and purple fluffy thing.  
  
"Boo?" It spoke in question and gazed at Mallory, and then at Jamie. A confused look crossed over its soft face. Mallory felt as if she were dreaming. Not finding the right words to say, but they came out just as well.  
  
"K-Kitty?" She was amazed to hear her own voice, and recognize this dream. Kitty. The large creature's face fell.  
  
"Boo?" She looked at him. "I don't understand. Who are you. why did I call you kitty?" Tears swam in her eyes as Jamie sat up, and squealed with delight. The creature smiled.  
  
"James Sullivan. Or, Sulley." He opened the door, and a little green ball entered. Again, Mallory heard her own voice, as if responding to a dream.  
  
"Mike Wazowski." Mallory continued to stare at them in confusion, and Mike looked up at Sulley.  
  
"Hey, is that Boo?" Sulley nodded.  
  
"Yeah. yeah, I think it is." He smiled at Mallory as she took a step back. Jamie ran over to Mike, and Sulley and squealed with delight as Mike proceeded to make her laugh.  
  
"All right Sulley, that's all the laughter we need." Sulley continued to stare at Mallory, who was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. "Sulley? Are you coming?" Mike repeated, as he settled Jamie back into bed. Mallory watched closely, ready to dive in and save Jamie if she needed to.  
  
"Yeah. Mike, just give me a minute, would you?" Sulley gazed at Mallory, as Mike stepped back into the closet.  
  
"Whatever you say big guy." The door shut, and all was silent except for Jamie's light breathing. Mallory turned her eyes towards Jamie, glad that she was asleep again.  
  
"Who are you?" She gazed at Sulley, curiously, her fear fading. "Are you. a dream? I remember you." Sulley shook his head.  
  
"No Boo. I'm real. As real as you." He shrugged his large colored shoulders. "You just. grew up." He sighed, and opened the closet door. "I'll go now." Mallory opened her mouth, but no sound came out right away.  
  
"Wait!" Sulley turned. "My name's Mallory." Sulley smiled.  
  
"So now I can call you Mallory instead of Boo. and you can call me Sulley. Not Kitty." A smile broke out onto Mallory's face.  
  
"So, you were never a dream. You were always real?" Sulley nodded.  
  
"Of course. Don't ever let anyone tell you monsters don't hide in your closet. They do." He smiled, and looked at Jamie. "Is she your sister?" Mallory shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm just baby-sitting for her tonight." Sulley nodded.  
  
"But, you gave her your door, I see?" Mallory starred at him, confused.  
  
"Well. yes. I grew out of it so I gave it to her. I'm older now." Sulley nodded, with a sigh.  
  
"I know." He pulled the door open. "Well maybe I'll run into you again. We turned Monsters Inc. over to the business of laugher. instead of scream. So your don't have to worry about Jamie." Mallory nodded, not finding the right words as she watched the door close. She stood in the silence for a moment, and then ran over to the door, and opened it. All that was there was games, and toys.  
  
"Sulley?" She sighed, and shut the door, just as she heard her name being called. She looked at her watch. "11:50?! I fell asleep!" She rushed downstairs, and fixed her hair.  
  
"Hey. did you have fun?" She smiled, and Candy gave her an odd look.  
  
"Yes. are you all right dear?" Mallory laughed with a nod.  
  
"Yeah. I was tired, and fell asleep on the floor next to Jamie's bed." She smiled. "The good news. is she's asleep." She smiled and gathered her things as Candy laughed.  
  
"That is good. Tom is waiting for you in the car. do you think you can come back anytime soon?" She handed her a wad of bills, and raised her brows. Mallory stuffed the money into her back pocket, and grinned.  
  
"Of course. I'd love too." She smiled, and bid Candy good-bye, stepping out into the cold. Tonight, her thoughts were on the mystical land of Mike, and Sulley, instead of Robbie. It was nice to have a monster you could count on again. Even if she was sixteen. 


End file.
